Case of Aced
Gula: I think we're done. Aced: Done with what? Laval: The Alliance. I think it's time to call it quits. Aced: For what reason? Lann: To put it simply. Gula enter this alliance thinking we were preparing to fight some impending Darkness. But it hasn't come. Shu: In fact, there haven't been any suspicious incidents recently, and you haven't rallied anyone else to your cause. Aced: Yeah, but... Vivi: This Alliance is meaningless, even Invi agress. Oops! Aced: Invi? Gula: Uh-Oh, you weren't suppose to find out. Aced: Is Invi the one who told you to break our Alliance? Gula: Maybe... But I'm the one who decided to do it, and I've already told you why. Then Aced grab him Laval: Hey! Shu: Put him down! Aced: But we don't know who the Traitor is yet! Happy: That's exactly why. Gula: We just can't trust anyone but myself and my pupils. Aced: Don't you realise you won't stand a chance against the Darkness on your own! Lann: Sorry, our minds made up. They left Aced: Invi, you will regret this! Flashback has Started Master of Master: Been here long, my bad. Pantherlily: No, you're not. Master of Master: So, what do you want? Aced: You didn't forget, did you? You're the one who called us here. Master of Master: Lighten up, I was just kidding! I didn't forget. Give me a little credit here. I was just testing you! All: Right. Master of Master: Now then, allow me to tell you about your role. You're going to Ira's right-hand man. Aced: What? Ira's right-hand man? What do you mean? Master of Master: Well, Ira's gonna be the new leader after I'm gone, you see. So, just stand by. Don't disappoint. Cragger: Explain to us, Master. What do you mean Ira's going to be Leader? Master of Master: What? Is that disappoint I hear? Do you want Aced to be Leader? Worriz: No, I mean, if you had asked him to be the leader, that's a different story. But, he wasn't trying to- Master of Master: You really want Aced to be Leader, Huh? Aced: I- will... Master of Master: I know you want that, but that just isn't enough. Any chump can say. "You! Here's a huge promotion. Good job!" and make you head honcho, but enthusiasm alone doesn't make a great leader. Ira need someone like you to give him a push in the right direction. Jiro: We agreed, Ira is definitely the most worthy among us. I'll sure he can do it. Master of Master: Then it settled. Aced: Wait, we agreed that he is worthy. But why do we need a new leader, Master? Does that mean you would no longer teaching us? Master of Master: Well... I might disappear one day. Well... I might disappear- Aced: Disappeared? Why? Where? Master of Master: Speak up sooner if you're listening. That was embarrassing for me! Anyway, I don't know if I'm gonna disappear or not. It's anyone's guess right now. Aced: But.. Master of Master: In any case, you need to support Ira. We all know he's quite serious. He's always just thinking and thinking behind that unicorn mask of his, so everyone will counting on you to spur him into action. All: Right. Master of Master: You might not be entirely happy with your role, but just know that it's the most important one. Capiche? Aced: Huh? Master of Master: Shall I elaborate? Making Ira the Leader is all good in theory. But sometime later you might think. ""He terrible at this." In which case it'll be your jobmo step up. Who know? Your leadership might be just what everyone needs. And that is your true role. May your heart be your guiding key. Best of luck, Aced! Flashback has ended Aced: It's been over a year since the master left. It's time for me to fulfill my true role! He is fighting his own pupils with Invi and her pupils Aced: Why do you get in my way? Gray: You're trying to kill Invi and Natsu. I might hate him, but you can't kill him! Cragger: How could you? Invi: He's right! Don't be so concided! Me and my Pupils are protected the Balance, just like that Master told us to! You need to come to your sences! Aced: If we don't do something, light will expired! Then we won't able to avoid the grim future that awaits, we need to defy the Master's Teaching to protect the world! Worriz: You mean that he was wrong? Aced: He's not here anymore. I won't let his prophecy come true. I won't let the world fall into Darkness! All: You fool! Gula watch the fight and he saw Ava and her Pupils even his Pupil and Chirithy Gula: Guys, over here! Ava: Invi, Aced. What's going on. Juvia: We found out who the Traitor is, regrettably. Ava: (Gasp) No, that's not true! Lucy: You don't mean... Gula: Ava, there's no time to lose! They are going to fight him Aced: May my heart be my guiding key. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer